


Pick a State, Any State

by schrodingers_zombie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (kinda she stims a bit), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Humanstuck, Lesbians, Marriage Equality, Same-Sex Marriage, autistic kanaya, gayyy, im pretty sure they're both human here?, nerds, obergefell v hodges, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>excited lesbians getting excited over some exciting news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a State, Any State

**Author's Note:**

> this decision is so Great and i needed to write this and rosemary was the first ship i thought of so voila

"Rose"  
rustle rustle, against the side of their bed  
"Rose Rose Rose"  
Rose groaned and turned over, shoving her face into the pillow.  
"Go 'way, Kankaka... mmmph. Kayaya. 'M sleepnnnnn."  
Kanaya smiled to herself, her hands flapping slightly in excitement.  
"No Rose I really think you should be awake right now. It's important."  
Rose snuffled in response, not moving.  
Kanaya leaned down and stroked Rose's hair, moving a sticky lock off of her face. She gently kissed her ear, still grinning.  
"Rose, pick a state, any state." She murmured into Rose's ear.  
"Hrrrmph?" Rose looked up, rubbing bleary eyes. "Whazzamean?"  
Kanaya's hands flew up, flapping excitedly by her face as she tried to hide her smile.  
"Pick a state, Rose."  
Rose looked at her uncomprehendingly for a moment.  
"Rose," Kanaya repeated. "We're legal in all 50."  
Another moment passed, then Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes shone. "Are you implying- the Supreme Court- they-"  
"It's legal all over! They decided! We can marry _wherever we want_ Rose!"  
Rose gibbered. "But- oh my **god** , Kanaya, this- I mean it's great but there's still so much- but how, I can't- _is this really happening Kanaya_ -"  
Kanaya leaned forward and shut her up with a kiss, and they stayed there, laughing and smiling too much to successfully kiss but too happy to let go of each other.  
"We did it." Rose laughed into Kanaya's mouth. "We _did_ it."  
She pulled the other girl closer, still laughing, a kiss more clumsy and messy than their first (over six years ago now), full of joy and relief and not wanting this to end and _love_.  
It really happened.  
It really finally happened.


End file.
